Noah's first love
by big-time-Kazuya-fan
Summary: a new girl comes to total drama, and Noah claims she's not his type. Will he change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

It was the final seven. Heather, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, and Alejandro. Chris sat at his elimination seat and looked at the competitors. "Sorry to say, there are no eliminations this time!" Chris said with his usual smirk. Everyone groaned.

"But, we have a new player joining us this time. Say hello to...Ciana!" Suddenly a girl with chocolate brown skin, a purple jean jacket and a silver top that showed some cleavage and also some of her stomach. And some black skinny jeans.

Duncan nudged Noah's shoulder and said, "Hey there's a girl for you right there."

"Oh, no. I'm not going for a girl who looks like a slutty stripper." Noah said in his smart voice.

"Strippers are my type. And I think you're scared she'll find out about the time you kissed Cody."

"Shut up! She's just not my type okay!?" Noah said, getting frustrated.

Ciana walked over to them, her black hair glistening in the moonlight.

"Hey! Duncan and Noah right?" she said.

They both nodded. " Well, I'm so happy to be on the show. Hey, aren't you the guy who kissed that Cody kid?"

Duncan snickered.

"It was clearly an accident," Noah said annoyed.

"Someones a bit cranky...Let me help." Ciana said giving Noah a hug. Noah blushed as he stared down at her large breasts, about to get an erection as she left his body.

"Noah, hiding something in your pants?" Asked ciana staring at the bulge in his pants. The other campers snickered.

Noah blushed a deeper red as he ran back to his cabin.

* * *

"Noah!" Trent yelled as him and the rest of the boys tried to find him. The girls were helping too.

"Hey, brainiac! where the hell are you? We have a challenge to win tommorow!" Heather yelled as Courtney looked around the lake with a flashlight.

Gwen and Ciana also went into a different direction. "So Gwen, what made you kiss Duncan on Total Drama World Tour?" Ciana asked.

"Well, um...i..." Gwen stuttered.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell MEEEEEEE!" Ciana said as she fell down a deep hole.

"Ciana?" said Gwen scared to death.

"Uhhh..." Ciana moaned as she sat up straight and ran around the hole. "Somebody HEEEELLLLP! I'm stuck in a black-" That's when Ciana's lips hit something...or someone as they held onto her and kissed her even more.

Ciana had no choice but to just make out with whatever this thing was, so she closed her eyes. She then remembered the flashlight. She pulled it from her pockets and turned it on. The lips she kissed were Noah's. They both looked at eachother wideeyed.

"What the hell are you doing down here Ciana?" Noah asked in frustration.

"Funny, I should ask you the same thing. But the greater question is:Why did you kiss me?" Ciana argued back.

"Well, I...Um...it was dark, you just hit my lips! what was i supposed to do?!" Noah said.

"Oh, I get it. I'm too good for you, is that it?"Ciana said, boiling in rage.

"...Yes." Noah said with an attitude.

"Why? You still miss Cody? Well, girlfriend, he moved on. With Sierra!" Ciana argued.

"I DO NOT MISS CODY!"

"I HATE YOU!"  
"YOU MAKE ME SICK!"  
"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"  
"I THINK YOU'RE HOT!"  
"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KISS ME!"

Noah came to Ciana, and passionately kissed her lips. Ciana held on to the collar of his red shirt as they continued to make out. Then they stopped for air. "We will never...speak of this to ANYONE, got it?" Noah said, getting back to his self again.

"My lips are sealed..." Ciana said, going to Noah for more, as they made thier way to the ground and Noah was on top. He removed his shirt and Ciana removed hers. "We're not gonna..." Ciana asked, and Noah nodded. "We are. You already gave me an erection, so I'm taking all my anger out on you."

Noah aggressively unhooked her bra and took a long look at her large breasts. "What's wrong smart guy? Am I too much woman for you to handle?"

Noah grabbed one nipple and sucked it to prove her wrong, then he went for her panties,which he took off in one swift move. He went down to her vagina and kissed it's lips lightly.

"Noah, stop teasing me," Ciana moaned.

Noah started to lick her clit a little and inserted his two fingers inside her, exploring her deep, wet hole. "Noah..." Ciana moaned, running her fingers through his brown hair.

Noah attacked her pussy and took his anger out on it, licking it and kissing it and pumping his fingers through it as he got loud moans from Ciana. Noah gave her his shirt to put in her mouth so nobody would hear. "I'm gonna..." then, Ciana's cum went into Noahs face, then he layed on his back so Ciana could take off his boxers.

"Wow...little Noah's got a big one!" she said taking it inside her hot mouth.

"Uhhhhh..." He moaned. "There's the spot..."

"mmmmm..." Ciana said, getting the entire thing inside her mouth. Then he came. "Woah, that was fast!" Ciana said.

"Hey, you turned me on." Noah said.

Ciana got on her back as Noah put his cock at her entrance. Then he began thrusting iniside her. "Oh, Noah..." Ciana moaned holding on to Noah tightly, a sign she was gonna cum. Then, they both reached the climax.

Soon, they were saved from the hole and they went to their cabins.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciana woke up dripping in her sweat. Another bad dream. Sex with Noah? Really? Of all people she could have done it with in her dream? Ciana was already at the island, but why a dream like that?

"Wow, you must have had a nightmare," Heather said frowning at how sweaty Ciana was.

"Yeah, a very, very,very bad dream..." Ciana said.

"Really? Do tell." Heather said.

"Nah, it's two uncomfortable and embarrassing." Ciana rejected her.

"Very well. Hurry and get dressed. Breakfast begins soon." she said and walked out.

"Um, okay?" Ciana said going to the shower room, what happened to be a unisex one. "Seriously Chris?" Ciana said, disgusted. She walked inside and turned on the water.

Afterward, she was drying her now frizzy hair, when she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the tiny hole. Noah. "Wholly shit!" She said a little too loudly.

"Who's in there? Hurry up." Noah said, getting impatient.

Ciana opened the door and looked down at him. "Why do you even need to shower? You don't do anything but read. Sports are not your 'forte' remember?"

"Everyone needs to shower. Including you. In fact, I heard Heather talking about how sweaty you were when you woke up. Because of some 'uncomfortable' and 'embarrassing' dream."

"I will inform you my dreams are none of your business. Keep your petulant mouth shut!"

"Tell me, what was your dream?" Noah said, leaning against the rail.

"Um...it's for me to know and you to never find out." She said, not looking at him at all this whole time.

"Come on, Ce Ce. I can keep a secret." Noah said.

"Don't call me that! And I'm never gonna tell you."

"Why? Is it about me? You got sex fantasies about me?" he said, raising his brow in that way that drove her wild.

Ciana blushed out of control. "Um...oh look! it's a...rabbit! Gotta go!"

"Ha! It's about me." Noah said smugly.

Ciana rushed to the cafeteria and went to where Chef Hatchet was serving breakfast.

"What are we eating Chef?" Ciana asked.

"My famous oatmeal," Chef said handing her a bowl. It looked green. Plus, flies were buzzing around it. "Enjoy!" he said with a smirk.

"I will..." She replied,gritting her teeth.

She sat at the table where Courtney, Trent,and Duncan were. "Hey guys!" She said, smiling.

They smiled at her. "Ugh, I just ran into Mr. know-it-all." She said, with a disgusted face.

"Hello everyone." Noah said, walking in to sit with his teamates.

"Hey..." his team muttered back.

"And what are we discussing today?" Noah said, crossing his arms.

"Your mom stopped by. She said she wanted a girl, so now I know why you've never cut your hair." Ciana joked.

Everyone laughed. "For your information, my parents wanted a guy. Just like _your_ family, now you know why they're disappointed in you."

Ciana stood up, hands on hips. "For _your_ info, my parents wanted a girl as much as they wanted a nerdy guy who's allergic to almost everything on the damn planet!"

"Well, at least I don't get money for sleeping with guys!" Noah argued back.

Ciana gasped. Noah thought she was a stripper? She crossed her arms. "Yeah, says the guy who kissed a guy. And like you said, you _don't _get paid for sleeping with guys. You sleep with them free of charge!"

"Bitch," He said, crossing his arms.

"Does anyone else think I'm a slutty stripper too?" She said, looking around.

One by one, the entire cafeteria slowly raised their hands, including Chef. Boiling in anger, Ciana backed to the door.

"I told you. they agree too." Noah said, with a smirk.

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" She said, storming off.

**Confession booth : Ciana (Note all confessions will be in bold print)**

**As the camera turned on, Ciana was weeping. "Why did I even bother doing this?! Noah's out to ruin my life or something!What the heck did I ever do to him?! And some friend the other campers are! I'll take them **_**all**_**down, one by one, starting with **_**Heather!**_**I've seen total drama before, so I know all her tricks!**

Ciana went back to her cabin to plan revenges and clear her mind.

**Confession booth: Noah**

**As the camera came on, he snickered. "I knew I had this one in the bag! When I'm done with her, that bitch wont know what hit her! It's payback time my dear...**

Ciana sat on the bed. She then snuck into Noah's drawer and pulled out his diary. She flipped through the pages, till she saw one that caught her attention.

_Saturday, July 2__nd__, 2008_

_Okay, I can't believe everyone saw me kiss Cody's ear! It was an accident! I was sleeping while thinking about my first love. When I was twelve, I had the most beautiful girl at the Academy school we went to. I was her first kiss, and she was mine. We spent a great deal of time together, until her parents made her move from Europe back to Kansas. She was the only African American there, so she was one of a kind. To this day I longed to have her back. Plus, seek mere revenge on her. _

_Love, Noah_

"Wow, this kid's got some issues..." Ciana said. "I wounder who his first love was. She lives in Kansas like me, but I probably don't know her."

Ciana left the cabin to join the campers on the main field. Chris was there also. "Okay campers, today's challenge deals with decision making. A game of _Would You rather. _If you refuse to choose, you will earn a chance to win a ride in the boat of losers. Last one standing wins. Okay, who wants the first question?"

Noah raised his hand. "Okay Noah, would you rather kiss Trent, or Ciana?"

Ciana's eyes widened. "The fuck?"

Noah got up, and walked around, till he got to Ciana, who was blushing, but then he moved to Trent and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Aww, sick!" Ciana said, about to throw up.

"That was an... unexpected choice, next, Trent will be the one to decide. "Would you rather, kiss Gwen, or kiss _Duncan_."

"Um, sorry, but I refuse to choose. Gwen is a _traitor, _and Duncan, well...I don't wanna be gay like _some _people." Trent said, matter-of-factly.

Noah crossed his arms. "We're competing, this is a game, I would have done _anything_ to not lose."

"Um, hello? You could have kissed Ciana, sick fuck!" Trent replied, throwing a bottle at him.

Ciana stood up. "Hey, leave him alone! This _is _a game, Trent, no matter how snooty and stuck up and incredibly hot-I mean cocky Noah is. So, go on, stand in the loser side."

**Confessions Booth: Trent**

"**Wow, I can't believe Ciana stood up for Noah like that, especially how much of a jerk he's been to her. I'm impressed to the max."**

**Confessions Booth: Heather**

"**Did I hear her say he was incredibly hot and then try to cover it up with the word cocky?"**

**Confessions Booth: Ciana**

**(Face palms her self) "Did I seriously say he was incredibly hot? I can't believe I said that aloud! I just hope Noah didn't hear me."**

**Confessions Booth: Noah**

" **I totally did hear her say I was incredibly hot. Not that it bothers me or anything. I mean, who can resist this?" **

Ciana blushed as she sat down slowly, Noah smirking at her. "Okay Trent, you want a chance for boat of losers then. Let's change things up here. You will either pick one of two things, one is a known, and the other an unknown. The known is that you must spend ten minutes in a snake pit. The other is the wheel of randomness, that chooses a thing you _must _do. Also a wheel for _whom_ you must do it with. Lets start with...Ciana."

Ciana stood up and said, "I'll take the wheel of randomness. She spun the person wheel first.  
"Duncan, come up please." Chris said.

Duncan came up and stood by Ciana. "Okay Ciana, Spin the activity wheel."

Ciana spun the wheel, and it landed on a picture with two people strapped down to a chair. "What's this?" She asked.

"Looks like you two are playing the Common game. You both will be strapped in chairs. I will read you an opinion question. If you have different opinions, your chairs will come closer. If you agree, you will be moved back."

Soon, Ciana and Duncan were strapped in chairs. "Okay, you two. Here's the first one: Micheal Jackson or The Beatles?"

"Micheal Jackson." Ciana said.

"The Beatles." Duncan said, and their chairs moved forward.

"Day or Night?"

"Night." They both replied.

"Summer or school?"

"Summer," they both answered again.

"Blood, or water?"

"Blood." They both answered again.

"Wow, you like blood?" Duncan asked, amazed.

"Yeah, it's good stuff." She said.

"Let me ask Ciana something: On a first date, do you believe in sex on the first night?" Duncan asked her.

"Of course I do! Sex is great on the first night. Exploring each other, out of the comfort zone. But it feels really good, especially when it's slow at first, but speeds up!"

"Wow..." Duncan said.

"Okay, next question. Me, or Chef?" Chris continued.

"Chef." Ciana said.

"Chris," Duncan said, winking at Ciana. Ciana lightly blushed. He was trying to make them closer, so she played along.

"Red or Blue?"

"Blue,"

"Red."

Closer, and closer and closer, until they were two inches apart.

"Dogs or cats?"

"Cats,"

"Dogs."

That's when it happened: their lips smashed together and they embraced each other, as the other campers had their mouths wide open. They even tongue wrestled with each other. Then they released, with a trail of spit coming out.

**Confessions Booth: Duncan**

"**Wow, she is hot."**

**Confessions Booth: Ciana **

"**Wow, that was the best kiss I've ever had in my life!"**

**Confessions Booth: Noah**

"**Unbelievable..."**

**Confessions Booth: Courtney **

"**Okay, I like Ciana. She totally gave Gwen what she deserved for stealing my man!"**

**Confessions Booth: Gwen**

**(Weeping) I can't believe Duncan would kiss her, right in front of me!" **

**Confessions Booth: Alejandro **

"**Okay, that was a great heartbreaking scene and all, but a little too overboard with the tongue wrestling."**

Ciana and Duncan got off stage and sat by each other. Duncan whispered in her ear, "How about _we _have sex on the first night?"

Ciana blushed. "Sure, but where exactly?"

"I'll kick the guys out of our cabin, they can hang with the girls for a while."

"Sounds like a plan, I' ll meet you at ten at night." Ciana said.

Soon, some were eliminated from the game, cause they didn't want to do it, and the winner was Noah.

_Elimination Grounds (All elimination Ceremonials are in italics)_

"_So, we've come a long way in total drama with our final eight, now it's our final seven. Noah has invincibility, plus the chance to vote the loser out. _

_Ciana gulped. "If I give you a marshmallow, you are safe...for now."_

"_The safe people are, Trent, Duncan, Courtney,Heather."_

_Gwen and Ciana were sweating with fear. "There is one marshmallow left, ladies. And it goes to...Ciana!" _

_Ciana breathed a sigh of relief. Gwen stood up. "But, why me?" _

_Noah came up to her. "I think you've suffered enough heartbreak honey, it's time to leave the island." _

_Soon, Gwen was on the boat of losers. _

_**Confessions Booth: Ciana**_

_**Why did Noah spare me and vote off Gwen?"**_

_**Confessions Booth: Noah**_

" _**I didn't pick Ciana cause I'm not finished with her yet."**_

At ten at night, Ciana went to the bathroom to put on some pajamas. The girls were joking around as usual, but tonight, she was going to be in the boys' cabin with Duncan.

She brought a duffel bag in which she stashed with sex toys, and Condoms. Then she knocked on the boys door. Duncan answered. "Good, you're here. Okay Trent and Alejandro, it's time to visit the girls. I got a guest in tonight."

Alejandro and Trent nodded, then left off to join the girls.

"Where's Noah?" asked Ciana.

"I don't know. Come on, let's get started."

They sat on the bed. "So, Ciana, is this your first time?"

Ciana blushed. "yeah, I'm really nervous."

"I got you babe." Duncan said, leaning in to kiss her, and Ciana played along. Then she went on her back as Duncan climbed on top of her. They continued to make out. Then, Ciana shoved her tongue into his mouth, and they wrestled to gain the upper hand. That's when Duncan's hand trailed down her thighs and into her panties, slowly rubbing on her clit as they tongue wrestled. Ciana's grip on Duncan's tongue loosened. And he said, "I win, time to turn me on babe." He said, as they switched positions, and Ciana kissed his forehead, and she kissed every part of his body.

Soon, Duncan did the same, and they were ready. Ciana gave Duncan a condom to put on, Which he did and they fucked, Duncans hands on her hips. Soon, they heard the door open. They turned to find a surprised Noah, who got back from showering.

**Uh oh! What will happen next? :)**


End file.
